


flowers and blue skies

by underworld_capcakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworld_capcakes/pseuds/underworld_capcakes
Summary: [But wasn’t that the problem of being in love with her best friend.It had taken Catra a while to realise it. She’d always been close to Adora. They’d spent their whole childhoods together, sharing so many memories and experiences. She was bound to love Adora. She just hadn’t planned on falling in love with her.]ORCatra is in love with Adora and she finally decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	flowers and blue skies

**Author's Note:**

> Bex, as promised, here is the Catra serenades Adora fic

Catra bit the end of her pencil, staring at the sketch in her lap. She wasn’t happy with this one. Despite basically half the sketchbook being filled with her, Catra never managed to quite capture her right. There was just always something off. 

Tilting her head slightly as she looked at the drawing of Adora, Catra supposed that maybe it would just be impossible to capture Adora’s vibrance on paper. Or maybe it was just that Adora was such a bright part of Catra’s life that a black and white sketch could never do her justice. 

The shrill sound of a whistle blaring out across the field startled Catra. She breathed a sigh of relief that her pencil hadn’t been near enough to the page to scratch across the sketch.

The whistle had brought Catra’s attention back to the football game she was supposed to be watching. She looked up, searching out Adora amongst all the players. It was easy to spot her. Adora looked so in her element out on the field, at ease in the white and gold uniform, yet practically vibrating with energy.There was a slightly annoyed look on her face at whatever foul had just happened that Catra had missed. 

Catra shook her head, looking back down at her drawing. Adora always got way too into the game. Catra didn’t really understand the fuss, but she’d long ago sworn she’d support Adora in anything she did. So here she was, giving up her Saturday morning to sit in the winter chill and cheer Adora along. Catra may have complained to Adora about the ungodly hours her team plays at, but she didn’t really mind if she got to watch Adora running around. 

The Adora in the drawing had just scored a goal, looking excitedly up out of the page, complete with Adora’s signature goofy smile. It still didn’t seem right. Catra wasn’t sure if it was because the smile felt off, or because Adora hadn’t actually scored yet. Or well, because Catra just wasn’t having any luck with successfully shooting her shot. Or maybe she was finally running out of hope.

But wasn’t that the problem of being in love with her best friend.

It had taken Catra a while to realise it. She’d always been close to Adora. They’d spent their whole childhoods together, sharing so many memories and experiences. She was bound to love Adora. She just hadn’t planned on falling in love with her. 

There were times Catra thought she saw a reflection of her feelings in Adora. But then the rational part of her brain would remind her she was probably just reading too much into things. Allowing herself to see what she wanted to see. And at the end of the day, Catra cared too much about Adora to want to risk ruining their whole friendship or face the possibility of losing Adora. 

It was a constant battle between it being a hopeless dream and that small chance it wasn’t so hopeless after all. 

Catra sighed, leaning back against the tree behind her. She tried her best to push these thoughts from her mind and instead focus on the game. 

And it was good timing too. Brightmoon had possession of the ball and Catra watched as it was crossed over to Adora. It didn’t take long before the field was filled with cheers as the ball hit the back of the net.

Catra cheered along with the other Brightmoon supporters. She saw Adora untangle herself from her teammates’ hugs to turn towards the stands and grin at Catra. Catra sent back an equally bright smile.

It was these moments that made sitting here on a Saturday morning worth it. Seeing Adora look for her in the crowd. The happiness she felt for the other girl. The grin she tried her best to capture in her drawing as something to hold onto.

From there the rest of the game passed in a blur. The stands were filled with more cheers and the morning ended with Brightmoon bagging another victory. 

As the final whistle blew, Catra hastily closed her sketchbook and stuffed it in her bag. Adora may know of her drawing hobby and tendency to sometimes sketch her, but it would be a whole other thing if she realised how many of the drawings were of her. Catra would never hear the end of it. And some were a bit too close to her heart. They might reveal too much of what she’s not ready to voice out loud. 

Catra was stretching, eyes closed for just a moment, when she was nearly tackled to the ground. She stumbled back a step, quickly regaining her balance. She raised her arms, attempting to push off her attacker.

Catra wasn’t surprised to be met with the sight of a very familiar blonde ponytail and accompanying hair poof that defied all laws of physics by still managing to stay in place after a whole football game. 

Adora stepped back and grinned at her. She was bouncing a little in her excitement. 

“Did you see my first goal?!” Adora exclaimed. 

“No Adora,” Catra deadpanned, looking straight at her. “I wasted my morning away watching the clouds and totally didn’t catch any of your game. Of course I saw you!”

“You think you’re very funny,” Adora said. She looked down and poked Catra’s bag. “I did see you drawing though.” 

Catra smiled at her fondly “I was for a bit. But that doesn’t mean I couldn’t also be watching you.” Catra grinned. “You’re just being an attention seeker!”

“Hey! It’s nice to be appreciated.”

Catra looked down. If only Adora knew just how much Catra appreciated her. How much of her brain space was occupied by her. 

Catra turned and slowly started making her way around the field, up to the road, knowing Adora would fall in step beside her. She turned her head to look at her. 

“I know you were nervous for this season,” Catra said. Adora had just made the first team and she’d desperately wanted to prove herself worthy of the team.which was silly in Catra’s opinion, because of course she was! “But I’m only teasing with you. You’re a great player! And I’m so proud of you.”

“Awh, who knew you cared?” Adora teased. 

They crossed the school parking lot, taking a left. Adora took a side step closer to Catra and threw her arm around Catra’s shoulder. 

Catra turned her face away, furiously trying to hide her blush. Stupid feelings. She tried not to lean too much into the contact, despite it being one of the things she wanted the most. 

Instead Catra shrugged Adora’s arm off, shoving her lightly away. 

“Ugh, get off me,” she laughed. “You’re still all sweaty.”

“It’s the result of victory,” Adora said, flinging her arms in the air. “And the price of a great body.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “You’re so strange.”

Yet she couldn’t help the feeling of overwhelming fondness for her friend’s silliness. 

Despite her protests that Adora was sweaty, Catra still ended up drifting closer as they walked allowing Adora to link her arm with Catra’s. 

“So, about that promise of ice-cream if I scored?” Adora innocently asked. 

Of course Catra remembered. She’d ran through all possible options to calm Adora’s nerves on the phone last night, and this one had seemed to work.

Catra gave her a sly smile. “Do you have money?”

“That’s not how a promise of celebration works,” Adora said. 

Catra let out a dramatic sigh, gesturing down the road they were on to the shop at the other end. “You know this isn’t the way to my house.” She paused, smiling at Adora. “A promise is a promise after all.”

Catra would pay anything if it meant getting to spend more of her day with Adora. 

*

Catra flopped back onto her bed. The last rays of evening sunlight fell across the corner of her messy room. There was a slight breeze coming in from the open window. Catra shivered but was too lazy to go close it after just laying down. 

She closed her eyes, memories of the day (and Adora) filling her mind. 

Catra could never tell if she was imagining the glances she caught Adora sending her way. Or if only she felt the lingering touches and soft smiles. Or the way the world sometimes paused around them, drawing her into the hold of Adora’s gaze. 

It let her wonder that maybe she wasn’t the only one that wanted it to be something more; that wanted it all to mean more. Maybe she wasn’t alone in wanting to call Adora her girlfriend. Maybe Adora too wanted to call Catra hers. Maybe she too thought about holding hands and soft kisses. 

Catra groaned. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. 

Thinking about this made her feel guilty. And a little bit angry with herself. It wasn’t fair to Adora to expect something like this from her when it may not have been something she’d ever consider. Catra was lucky to even have a friend like Adora. Why push the limits?

And it wasn’t smart to think about all this. It would only give her hope. 

And then she’d either be disappointed. Or ruin everything. 

Catra tried to think of something else. She turned over back onto her back, staring at the ceiling. It would be dinner soon. And there were definitely chores she was supposed to do today. She pointedly did not think about the homework tucked into her school back (it was weekend after all.)

But even as she tried to distract herself, there was still that niggling thought in the back of her mind that maybe she wasn’t crazy. 

Maybe even a chance was worth the risk. 

Adora was worth the risk. 

Catra sat up. The sun had set by now and her eyes struggled to hastily adjust to the dimnes. There was a faint glow cast across her bedroom floor from the streetlamp outside her window and the light down the hall. 

Catra got up and closed the window, but left the lights off. There was something comforting about the almost dark.

She paused in the middle of the room. It was like standing on a ledge, looking over the edge and deciding whether it was safe to jump. She could just about see the horizon, but not the ground below. Catra wondered if she’d be able to fly after a leap off the edge, or if she’d just land with thud on the ground. 

Catra’s eyes landed on her guitar. She wasn’t the best player, but it somehow always made Adora smile. 

Catra shook her head. She shouldn’t be entertaining this idea. 

Unbidden, a melody came to mind. 

This would only end in disaster. 

But Catra couldn’t help the small smile forming. She moved to pick up the instrument, choosing to test her wings and take a leap. 

*

It was warm for a late winter’s day. Catra closed her eyes against the light, the sun warming her face from where she was sprawled out just beyond the reach of the tree’s shade. It was calming. Something she needed if she was going to go through with this. 

The grass tickled the back of Catra’s neck. After leading Adora through the park to their regular picnic spot, Adora had insisted they place the picnic blanket in the shade. But as soon as they’d finished lunch Catra had moved to stretch out in the sun. She was going to enjoy any and all rays the sun decided to give. 

“You really seem to live up to your name,” Adora said. 

Catra opened one eye. She looked over at Adora, who had sat up and was smiling down at Catra. She’d placed a dandelion behind her ear earlier, and Catra couldn’t help finding it cute how it was still there, but slightly crooked now. 

Catra gave Adora her best one eyed glare before closing it again. She didn’t bother to respond, instead making a point of wriggling about to get more comfortable, as if she was about to take a nap. 

“See what I mean,” Adora said. “You’re just like a cat. Always stretched out in the sun and ready to fall asleep.”

Catra opened both eyes this time. 

“I think you’re an idiot,” she said. 

“Hey,” Adora protested. “I never said it was a bad thing.” She looked down, smiling softly. “I think it’s kind of cute.”

Adora’s words seemed to yank the bottom of Catra’s stomach out. She didn’t seem to realise the effect her small comments like that had on Catra. 

Catra wanted to indulge in the idea of Adora thinking anything about her was cute. But it only served as a reminder of what she was about to do. 

Or of what she might end up losing today. 

She pushed that thought out of her mind. Everything had gone perfectly so far. Catra had succeeded in learning the song smoothly. The weather had turned out better than she could have hoped for at this time of year. And Adora and Catra had spent all afternoon laughing together, content in each other’s company and now the park was relatively less busy. 

The universe couldn’t have made it all seem like it was going to go okay only to yank it away when she finally let her guard down. 

In the warmth of the sun just beyond the shade of the tree that held more memories than she could count, Catra let herself hope. 

Despite not being able to see it from where she was laying, Catra could almost feel her guitar, it’s presence burning reminder through her whole body. But brighter than that was the knowledge that Adora was right beside her. 

Catra sat up and looked over at her friend. 

She was reminded of summers spent here and even winter’s days, some warm like this one, others spent getting soaked in the rain. She remembered the day Adora fell from this very tree and broke her arm. How they’d returned the following week and just sat below it, reading to each other. And then how weeks later Adora had been back up the tree, trying to chase Catra to the branches Catra always found easier to climb. 

But most of all she was reminded of the day they’d promised to always look out for each other. And the undeniable fact that they’d both held true to that. 

Catra let out a breath, breathing out her doubts and allowing a smile to spread across her face. This would be fine. 

Adora tilted her head questioningly, eyebrows furrowed slightly in a way Catra couldn’t help finding adorable. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Catra shook her head, her smile growing. She leaned back, resting her weight against her arms and tilted her face back to the sun. “I’m just really happy.”

She looked over to see Adora staring at her, the corner of her mouth quirked up. 

“I think I know what you mean,” she said softly. 

Hearing Adora say that both set Catra at ease and made her heartbeat that bit faster. It was now or never. 

She leaned over the blanket and picked up her guitar. Sitting down again, Catra shifted around restlessly, trying to get comfortable. She absently picked at the strings, trying to quell her nerves. There would be no chance Adora wouldn’t recognise the song the second she started playing. 

Catra took a breath, held it for a few seconds then let it out. She looked down at the instrument, not ready to see Adora's face. 

Then she started strumming. 

_“Adora”_ Catra sang out her name quietly. She didn’t look up, but she could feel Adora’s eyes on her. 

_“I wanna feel you close,”_ she continued singing. 

_“Just look at me the same”_

Catra’s strumming nearly faltered. 

She finally looked up. Even though it was someone else’s lyrics, and if she really wanted to, Catra knew she could still retract the meaning. But she didn’t want to. She wanted - no, needed Adora to know how she felt. 

And if she was going to sing this, she needed to look Adora in the eyes as she did. 

_“I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips.”_

Adora’s expression was unreadable, but her eyes were fixed on Catra. 

_“I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.”_

Catra’s heart felt like it had dropped right out of her chest. She forced herself to finish the chorus. 

_“I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips.”_

She watched as Adora's expression softened, a small smile growing on her face. It gave Catra a boost of courage and she was able to smile through the last line. 

_“I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.”_

The last strum of the guitar seemed to ring out in the space between them. The distance felt both too small and way too big. 

Catra sat frozen, almost floating, unable to say anything else. She wished more than anything that she knew what Adora was thinking. 

Adora was still just starting at Catra. Catra searched Adora’s eyes, trying to read her reaction. 

Then Adora shifted, uncrossing her legs and moving them underneath her. She reached forward and plucked the guitar from Catra’s hands, placing it on the blanket beside her. 

Catra had dreamed for so long about hearing Adora's next words that she’d never stopped to think it may ever actually happen. 

“Can I Kiss you?” Adora said. 

Catra let out a relieved laugh. 

“I basically just sang about wanting to kiss you,” she said, giving Adora a fond smile. 

“Yeah, I know.” Adora glanced down, a shy smile playing on her lips. “But I wanted to check.” 

That was such an Adora thing to say. Catra’s heart filled with affection for the girl before her. 

Catra watched as Adora took in a deep breath, shuffling ever so slightly closer. She looked up, then softly asked, “So? Can I?”

“Of course you can, dummy.”

Adora leaned forward, then paused for a second, her face mere centimetres from Catra’s. She gave Catra one last hesitant look, her eyes searching Catra’s. 

Catra smirked at her before closing the distance between them. 

Catra would be lying if she said she’d never dreamt about this moment before. But every time she’d always wake just before even the ghost of a touch. So she almost expected Adora to fade away, and the moment to stop. But then Adora was kissing her back, her hand a comforting weight on the back of Catra’s neck. Catra lifted her hand to cradle Adora’s cheek, letting her palm map out the realness of her. 

All too soon Adora pulled back, Catra following to rest her forehead against Adora's, eyes still closed. She was content to remain in this moment forever. 

“So, you like me, huh?” Catra could here the smug hint to Adora's question, but under all that was something else, a touch of nervousness. 

Catra moved back to look into Adora's eyes. 

“Yeah, I do,” she replied, honest and simple. Catra no longer wanted to pretend that anything she did was ‘not because she liked Adora.’

But still, it felt that these simple words would never be enough to cover the magnitude of her feelings for the other girl. 

Catra could see the relief and happiness spread across Adora's face at her admission. 

“Good,” Adora said, “because I do too. A lot.”

Adora let out a laugh. “I can't believe I can say that. Catra. I like you. I guess I have for a while.” Adora paused. “And I like your singing. I know you don’t often do it in front of other people. But this was sweet.” she smirked. “And definitely worth it.”

Catra poked her. “Don’t think I’ll be serenading you all the time.” 

Adora raised an eyebrow at her. 

Catra shoved her lightly. Adora laughed and the sound had never sounded more beautiful. 

Adora flopped back onto the blanket. She lifted her head to look at Catra, opening her arms in invitation. 

Catra would never need to be asked twice if it was for hugs from Adora. 

She moved to lay beside Adora, halfway on top, her head rested over Adora’s chest, right where her heart was. Catra felt as Adora wrapped her arms over Catra, a comforting weight across her back. 

“Does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” Catra murmured. 

Catra could feel Adora's heart picking up beneath her ear. 

“I'd like that more than anything,” Adora whispered. 

Even though the whole afternoon had gone better than any of her dreams, Catra still let out a breath of relief. She relaxed further into Adora’s chest, contentment spreading through her body, a small grin playing across her lips. Everything about this moment felt right.

Adora pressed a kiss to the top of Catra’s head. 

“But,” Adora added, “that doesn’t mean I’ll let you steal my jacket.”

*

A week later that was proved to be false. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes the song is 'i wanna be your girlfriend' by girl in red. i'm gay okay
> 
> thanks for reading x
> 
> [My tumblr](https://underworld-capcakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
